


That Time Peter Faced America (And Elsa)

by Supernaturalislifeforyouandme



Series: That Time Peter... [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Peter is a rambling boi, Precious Peter Parker, Steve is confused boi, Stucky if you squint, This one's a doosy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme/pseuds/Supernaturalislifeforyouandme
Summary: Peter just slid by with Steve not finding out that he lived in the Tower. But how will he talk himself out of this situation when he is caught by Captain America and the Winter Soldier?Please read Part One if you have not, it'll make a little more sense.





	That Time Peter Faced America (And Elsa)

Peter sighs softly, exiting his room quietly and quickly. He was hungry, it had been a couple hours since Steve gave him a heart attack. Maybe he'd go out for some late night patrolling, sure Tony and May had both agreed that his curfew was 11, but he was sure it'd be fine.

As it turns out, it was not fine.

Peter had ate until he was full, which was about half the fridge, then got his mask back on and swung out his window. It hadn't been five minutes before he got a call from Tony.

"Hey, Mr.Stark, whats up?" Peter asks, trying to sound cool and calm, but his voice came out like a squeak.

"Karen tells me that it's almost 11, and you're still swinging. Away from the Tower, I see." Tony says flatly.

"O-okay, I can see how bad this looks, but it's reasonable! I was almost found out by Mr. Rogers, u-uh Captain- what should I call him? 'Cause I haven't met him officially but I have technically, well actually I haven't but I can't call him Steve 'cause that makes it sound like I'm close t-" Peter started to ramble, but Tony learned to cut him off before he got distracted too.

"Wait, Cap almost found you out? How?" Tony asks, interrupting Peter.

"Well, I was just laying around in your living room and watching TV when Friday tells me that Captain America-Steve-Mr. Rogers was coming up. I got into my room in time, so he never saw me but he heard me locking my door." Peter explains, landing on top of a building.

"Okay, that makes some sense. You're not bullshiting it." Tony says with a sigh.

"Are you saying that my lies are awful?" Peter huffs, mildly offended.

"Yes, yes I am. Now back to the point, it's almost 11 and you're just now going patrolling. Come on, kid. You know better." Tony says, slightly disappointed.

"Please, Mr. Stark? I need to like, let my frustrations out, and I doubt you want to come home to the Tower being all destroyed and stuff." Peter says, though not sounded frustrated at all. He just wanted to chill, and not be caught in his own room.

Tony looked at Peter, sighing softly. This kid was going to be the death of him, he swore.

"Fine, Pete. Just until 1, okay? Your aunt would kill me if she found out, so keep quiet about this, alright?" Tony asks tiredly.

"Yes, of course Mr. Stark! Thank you!" Peter says happily, ending the call and swinging off to stop muggings.

But as it turns out, Peter didn't need to stay out until 1.

He got tired at around 12, then realized he had school tomorrow. He was pretty sure that Tony didn't know that, but he was confused at how one of the smartest people out there could have forgot.

Either way, he was tired, and decided to turn in for the night.

He swung back into his bedroom window and changed into his pajamas, a very baggy and cheesy 'I survived my trip to NY', yes, the one Tony had gave him, along with the hello kitty pants. He kept them for laughs, even though it was totally not funny at the time.

Peter yawns softly and his stomach growled a little, indicating that he needed some late night munchies.

Peter checked with Friday to make sure nobody was out near the kitchen, before sneaking down. He never liked even Friday said 'at the moment', since it meant that any of the Avengers could walk in on him.

Of course, it was completely plausible.

And, of course, lucky, lucky Peter Parker would be getting a snack at almost 1am, in the Avengers Tower, when Steve Rogers wanted a drink of water.

Not only that, but the first Avenger had a certain Winter soldier along with him.

Lucky, Lucky Peter.

"Don't. Move." Bucky growled out lowly when he saw the figure in the kitchen. It was too short to be any of the Avengers. Well it could've been Tony, but the hero was gone for a couple of days.

Peter, not wanting to get shot or stabbed by whatever Bucky was holding, froze in place, his mouth full of brownie. He doubted anyone could tell with how dark it was, though.

"Robot, get the lights." Bucky says, keeping his eyes trained on the small dark figure that did not belong in their home. Whoever this was hadn't said a word yet, and that just rose his suspicions more.

Bucky and Steve both stared at Peter in surprise when Friday obeyed and turned on the lights, revealing the spider-ling and his mouth stuffed with brownie.

"A child?" Bucky asks, not lowering his gun, Peter looking sheepish like he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar, instead of being in the Avengers Tower, where the friggin' Avengers lived.

"Maybe Clint was right." Steve says quietly to Bucky before addressing Peter. "How did you get in?" he asks the child, making Bucky put the gun away.

"Oh, um, you see, I'm um, Tony's intern(?) and he left and said I could stay as long as I didn't bother the Avengers." Peter squeaked out, sounding more questioning than sure. Tony was right, he really was a terrible liar.

"I highly doubt it. Call Stark, see if the story checks out." Bucky says, glaring daggers at the boy, making Peter shudder slightly. The Winter Soldier's glare was icy cold, that was for sure.

Steve nodded and went to get his phone, calling Tony. The billionaire picking up after three rings.

"Yeah?" Tony asks, not sounding too amused. He had thought it was Peter at first, and a mix of anxiety and worry spiked through him. But it was just Steve. But why would Steve be calling him at almost one in the morning? It better not concern Peter in any way.

"Do you have an intern named-" Steve cut himself off and hurried out to Peter and Bucky, covering the phone with his hand. "What's your name, kid?" he asks.

"P-Peter. Parker. Peter P-Parker." Peter stutters out, biting his tongue to not ramble on about whatever he was going to ramble about.

"-Peter Parker? He says that he's your intern and you let him stay here while you were gone." Steve finishes into the phone, and Peter could hear Tony groaning on the other end.

"Yeah, I do. He wasn't supposed to bother you guys, put him on." Tony says, Steve slightly confused but goes over to Peter, handing the phone over.  
"H-hey, Mr.Stark, I'm sorry, I know, I should've have gone down to the main fridge but you didn't stock yours before you left and I wanted a snack and I checked with Friday to see if anyone was down here before I went to the kitchen and then C-Captain America-uh Mr.Rogers (?) and Mr. Barns-um-uh- W-Winter Soldier came in and I didn't have time to-" Peter was again cut off by Tony, this time before Peter could say something stupid like 'jump on the ceiling'.

"Kid. Kid, calm down, I'm not mad at you. Listen, you're my intern, don't let Steve know that you're Spider-Man. I'll tell him not to tell the others about you." Tony says, Peter nodding then realizing that Tony couldn't see him nodding.

"Okay, Mr. Stark, thanks!" Peter says, relived and happy that Mr. Stark wasn't mad at him. He handed the phone back to Steve, who talked to Tony. After about two minutes, the phone was hung up.

"Sorry about that, Peter. I just wanted to make sure, you understand, right?" Steve asks sheepishly, looking down to the kid.

"Of course! I would have done the same thing if I was put in the same position, Mr. Rogers." Peter says with a smile really just wanting to go to bed now.

Steve chuckles softly, amused with Peter's chipper attitude with all that happened.

"Call me Steve, kid. You should turn in, you probably have school tomorrow, right?" Steve asks with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, right! Night, Steve." Peter says and rushes back to the elevator, heading back up to his room.

"... You just met him and you're letting him call you 'Steve'?" Bucky asks, turning to Steve once Peter was gone.

"What can I say? There's something about that kid. I can see why Tony likes him." Steve says with a shrug, getting his water.

"I have to say I can almost agree with you. There's something... Off about him." Bucky says slowly, like he was unsure.

"Maybe. There's something off about a lot of people. Besides, he's just a kid, how much harm could he possibly do?" Steve asks as the two head back to their room.

"I suppose you're right.." Bucky says. He still had the feeling as he went to sleep.

The more Steve thought about it, the more Bucky made sense. Maybe Tony liked the kid too much. Maybe there was something off about Peter because Tony liked him. There wasn't a lot of kids that could get away with rambling on about anything and Tony not loosing his patience five seconds later.

Maybe Clint was right.

Maybe Tony did have a secret child.

And maybe that secret child was Peter.

This would be hard not telling the other Avengers, but he promised that he and Bucky would keep their traps shut.

He was starting to wonder if promising Tony was a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I want to put another story out tomorrow, and we'll see who finds Peter next ;^)


End file.
